iText you, uText me
by EyesOfAWolf202
Summary: Freddie is sick of Sam constantly abusing him so sends her a text. Much better inside so give it a go! This is a Seddie story if you like Creddie you won't like this. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm EyesOfAWolf202 but I like you so you can call me Eyes or Wolf. This is my first ever story so please don't hate me, okay? review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: cn i cme ovr?

Samantha Puckett was going to be the death of him someday. What with the constant emotional mental and physical assaults it was a miracle Fredward Benson was still alive. And she still hadn't given him back his science books from before iCarly was on Food TV. Wondering why he had even lent them to her in the first place he pulled his phone out of his pocket to text her with a very demanding text message.

**To Sam**

**From Freddie**

**Would you give me back my science books already?**

Okay maybe not that demanding.

**To Freddie**

**From Sam**

**God ur so winey! ill givem back when im done! K?**

Whoa! What happened there?

**To Sam**

**From Freddie **

**Whoa! Okay! God whats up with you? You seem even more irritable than usual and I didn't think that was even possible!**

**To Freddie **

**From Sam**

**sry jst my mom is being reely annoyin! y wont she jst shut up?**

Did Sam just say sorry? No that couldn't be right. He looked at the text again. Yep that's what it said. He decided not to dwell on it.

**To Sam **

**From Freddie **

**Is she ok?**

**To Freddie **

**From Sam **

**i dunno. some old xbf. bt i cnt tke it anymore!**

Freddie decided to do the right thing.

**To Sam **

**From Freddie**

**Do you want to come over?**

_And maybe you could bring the books with you, _he thought but decided against sending it. He had enough bruises already.

**To Freddie **

**From Sam**

**no!**

Well. That blew up in his face.

**To Sam **

**From Freddie **

**Okay.**

**To Freddie **

**From Sam**

**on my way. b ther in 15.**

_Oh. Good. Maybe... _he thought.

**To Sam **

**From Freddie **

**See you then!**

So. Samantha Puckett was coming to his apartment to eat his food and abuse him further. And for some unknown reason - unknown to me, you, the hobos next door or even Freddie himself - he couldn't wait for her to show up.

**What did you think?**

**Reviews are beautiful. You're beautiful. You don't even have to say something long and rambley just say hi! **

**Oh. that was kind of long and rambley wasnt it! Oops!**

**Okay buh bye! And remember: I heart you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews you beautiful people!**

Chapter 2

Yesterday with Freddie had been fun, Sam thought. They had actually been nice and only yelled at each other a handful of times. Although she was in Carly's apartment with Carly, Wendy, Turraine and Spencer (Carly's older brother) she felt lonely. Spencer had gone to bed with a headache and the other girls were doing their homework, something Sam didn't get the point of and had never bothered doing.

"Sam do you know what the math homework was? I can't seem to find it." Carly asked her for the bagazillionth time.

"Holy crap, Carly no I do not know what the math homework is!"

"Well, I'll bet Freddie knows. Text him for me would you? I can't find my phone."

"Anything to get you off my back."

To Freddie

From Sam

Wt ws d math hw?

To Sam

From Freddie

Wow! Princess Puckett doing homework? Did I just slip into an alternate universe or something?

Sam growled under her breath. How dare he?

To Freddie

From Sam

No! Crly wnts 2 no! We r in hr aprtmnt. Cm ovr i need 2 hit somthin.

Sam didn't know why she wanted him here but she thought that maybe she wouldn't feel so alone if he was here too. _And no that doesn't mean anything!_ She thought furiously to that annoying voice in the back of her head that had been nagging at her since the day before.

To Sam

From Freddie

Well, Samantha, as inviting as that sounds, I can't. My friend Jake has a band and he wants me to be manager. I said I'd come and listen.

_Oh great so I'm stuck here to suffer in silence by myself _she thought. Wait a minute did he just call her Samantha?

To Freddie

From Sam

NVR CALL ME SAMANTHA!

To Sam

From Freddie

Ok. Sorry.

There, much better. Mama was back in charge. She decided, she didnt know why but she decided, to let it go.

To Freddie

From Sam

R dey any gud?

To Sam

From Freddie

Who?

Wow. For such a smart person he could be really dumb.

To Freddie

From Sam

The band douchebag! Wht r dey calld?

To Sam

From Freddie

Oh! Well yes they are actually very good. They're called "Jake Crandle and The Jungle". I think I will be their manager.

Sam felt her eyebrows rise and her mouth drop at the sight of the familiar name.

"What?" asked Carly who had noticed her friends eyebrows disappearing into her fringe. Geez that girl seemed to notice everything.

"Um, nothing just Freddie called me Samantha in his text."

"Why, is he tired of living?" Turraine asked incredulously.

"I dunno."

To Freddie

From Sam

JAKE CRANDLE! dnt tell crly! she wll freek!

To Sam

From Freddie

Okay I won't tell her! On a different, less shouty topic do you wanna do a "Wake up, Spencer" tonight? you are staying in carlys tonight right?

Great! That would be perfect. Just her and Freddie. And an incredibly groggy, sleep-deprived Spencer. But he didn't really count.

To Freddie

From Sam

Corse I am! Sure sounds lke fun!

To Sam

From Freddie

Cool. Well I gotta go the guys song is over.

To Freddie

From Sam

Okay! C u l8r!

Too late Sam realised she had forgotten to see what the math homework was.

"Well, what is it?" Carly asked.

"He's gone out and he's not sure." Sam answered. "He'll tell you when he gets back."

"Oh, okay then. Who wants spaghetti tacos?"

"Me!" "I do!" "Duh!"

But Sam wasn't really paying proper attention. She was far too busy looking forward to that night.


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry guys but I'm going away tomorrow for ten days so I won't be able to upload for a while so please don't hate me! I also wanted to reply to some reviews:**

**Invader Johnny: Thanks so much for the advice so helpful! You rock!**

**Ashlee Seddie: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I love your stories read them all the time!**

**Mixwe: Texting stories are cool you can't do anything about it they just are. LOL**

**TayKayy-: Thanks dude!**

**xNomii: I'll update as soon as I can!**

**lovelyMESS: Oh you're so sweet! Thanks babe!**

**aussiegal18: HI! Lol thanks for adding that in I was rofl!**

**seddie-is-sexy: PEACE OUT HOME DOG!**

**Again I'm really really sorry! I HEART YOU!**


End file.
